Generally, the inventive technology relates to the field of bar retention. More specifically, the inventive technology, in embodiments, relates to bar coupling sleeve apparatus (e.g., rebar coupling sleeve apparatus), bar end portion retainer apparatus and bar retention methods that may find particular application in, e.g., the reinforced structure construction industry.